Party at Minas Tirith
by DarkBrooks
Summary: There is a party at Minas Tirith to celebrate Aragorn's coronation and Merry and Pippin accidentally spike the drinks and Aragorn ends up in bed with Legolas and Gimli, Gimli is proven to be a girl. Pippin loves Eowyn, Arwen is desperate, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**We hope you like this! Don't get bored in the first chapter, trust us, it gets better! And please review! **

Aragorn sat on the balcony of his room looking out on the lands of Gondor that were now his to rule. He had been coroneted as the King just that afternoon, and there was apparently to be a special feast that evening. Aragorn then heard the squeak of the door opening and an Elf walked in.

"Lord Aragorn" he said, "The Lady Arwen is leaving now, to visit her father in Rivendell and to tell him the good news of your marriage"

"Very well" Aragorn replied, "I will come to bid her farewell"

The Elf nodded and lead Aragorn down the corridors of Minas Tirith, and then out into the courtyard, where the Elves were preparing a departing carriage for Arwen.

"Arwen…" Aragorn said to her, holding her hands in his

"Yes, my love?" she replied in the Elf tongue

"Have a safe trip back to Rivendell, give Elrond my tidings"

"I will, and you stay safe, Aragorn, stay true"

"How could I not?" he muttered to her

They then shared a kiss of departing and Arwen mounted her horse and rode off into the distance with other Elves of Rivendell. Aragorn then headed inside, only to bump into Legolas.

"Good Evening, Aragorn, you are, as I may think, coming to the feast tonight?" the Elf asked.

"Indeed, Legolas, do you know what kind of feast it be?"

"Some are calling it a party of some sort, at least that is what the hobbits say, they are in charge of the drinks"

"Then so help us all!" Aragorn laughed, Legolas laughed too.

"So I will see you there then, Aragorn?"

"Yes, Legolas, you will"

Merry and Pippin were overjoyed. They had been given the task of handling the drinks for the party. Well, they had begged at first but eventually they were allowed.

"So, Pip" said Merry, "How do you actually make Mead?"

"I have no clue in the slightest, Merry" his companion replied, "but Gandalf told me to follow the instructions in the book"

"And follow them we shall!" laughed Merry, as he opened the book and started to throw in various ingredients. About a half hour later Pippin exclaimed;

"It now says for a final step add some Hembras herbs, to give it a pleasurable kick"

"A pleasurable kick?" asked Merry, "The rubbish they write in books these days"

"Come on Merry help me find the herbs!"

The hobbits searched a long time for the herbs and then finally Pippin said;

"Merry! I found it! See, it is marked _Hembras Herbs"_

"Well done, Pip" Said Merry, "toss them in then"

Not soon after they had added the ingredient, Merry looked closely at the container.

"Um Pippin" he asked, "This jar says _Hembras Herbs Strong. _The onenext to it says _Hembras Herbs!"_

"Oh dear" replied Pippin, "Gandalf will not be too happy about that"

"Well what, Gandalf doesn't know doesn't hurt him" said Merry grinning

With that they kept brewing the beverage until it was ready, and then they served it up, ready for the party that night.

Aragorn made his way down the hall into the dining room. Already the room was alight with singing and laughing. Aragorn found Legolas and headed over to the drinks table.

"The drinks are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" said Legolas, "I have had five already"

"Well I will take your word for it, Legolas" Aragorn said, who had never seen an elf tipsy before, but guessed it was possible. With that grabbed a goblet and held it up to his lips.

"Yes, Legolas, it is good" he said. Legolas laughed and went off dancing and singing into the crowd. Grabbing Eomer as he went and grabbing his hands and dancing with him across the room. Everyone was acting a bit strange, _maybe it was the drinks _thought Aragorn _I bet those hobbits have something to do with this! _But Aragorn himself was beginning to feel drowsy and strange as he went off dancing into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went on, with Men, Elves and Dwarves alike drinking too much for anyone's liking. It seemed that everyone had gone crazy. Frodo and Sam were posing suggestively to each other in the corner of the room, with Pippin and Merry cheering them on. Gandalf was standing over the drinks table forcing drinks down Saruman's throat and old Bilbo was standing up on the table singing a strange song that he wrote himself. Legolas was standing over near the table telling Eomer, Faramir and Celeborn about the time he climbed a tree and found a caterpillar at the top. Eomer and Faramir were in hysterics and Celeborn was lying on the floor laughing. Suddenly Bilbo got control of minstrels and set them playing, "Hit me baby one more time" When the chorus came, Aragorn started making advances towards Legolas. "Show me how you want it to be" the song went as Aragorn slinked over to Legolas and grabbed his hand, putting it on his own waist, "tell me baby, because I need to know now all because" it went Aragorn bringing Legolas onto the dance floor when suddenly, Legolas vomited all over the floor.

"Yum!" said Aragorn, "candy everyone, CANDY!" with that Aragorn started licking up the vomit, with Gimli and others joining in. Legolas went upstairs, obviously feeling ill. Then Gandalf shouted;

" BREAK DANCING!" Gandalf then jumped on the table and started busting a few moves, now the song 3 was being played. Bilbo then joined Gandalf and Faramir called Eomer to dance with him. They proceeded onto the table and did suggestive dancing with one another. Aragorn, looking up from the pool of vomit, somehow decided in his drunk in-toxicated brain that Legolas would not want to miss Gandalf break dancing. So he and Gimli headed upstairs where to find Legolas. After searching both his room and a few others, he discovered him lying completely naked on Aragorn's bed, gazing bemusedly up at the ceiling. "Are you lost, Legolas?" Aragorn chuckled.

"What are you doing in my room, Aragorn?" mumbled Legolas.

"This is MY room, you stupid elf." Aragorn sniggered, "But what does it matter. I'll just come and join you!" Slowly removing all his clothes he went to join legolas on the bed. The elf turned his head to face him. On impulse Aragorn decided it would be a good idea to kiss him. After a tendered smooch, he looked back at Gimli. The dwarf was already semi undressed. In a few moments he joined them under the covers.

When morning came Aragorn woke up to a throbbing head. He looked around his chamber and found that he was completely naked on his bed with Legolas lying over him and Gimli lying next to Legolas. Just at that minute a guard walked in.

"Lord Aragorn…" he began but was shocked to find his King in bed with an Elf and a Dwarf. "Um… you have a counsel to attend at twelve" he said and with that he bid a hasty exit. Just at that moment Legolas began to stir.

"Where am I?" the Elf asked blurrily, moving off Aragorn.

"For some reason you are in my room." Aragorn muttered, looking over at Gimli for the first time, Legolas looked too and shook Gimli awake

"Gimli" said Legolas, "Why is your beard on the floor?"

"What" mumbled Gimli in a distinctively female voice.

Seeing them staring oddly at him, he jumped out of the bed to retrieve his beard. As he turned back to face them, Legolas emitted a high pitched squeak.

"Um, Gimli, where is your d**ck." Aragorn said in a strangled voice. At that moment the door squeaked open, heralding the arrival of Gandalf. Even for an old man, he looked tired, and hung over.

"I suppose you are all wondering how you ended up in Aragorn's bed. As a matter of fact I ended up in Sauruman's bed with him and Faramir. The source of all the mischief is, I believe, the drink that those idiotic hobbits prepared. They made all those who attended the party act…" he let out a small chuckle, "not them selves... Well, I'll leave you to get dressed" he finished, eyeing Legola's perfect abbs.

"Till the council..." and he swept out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

An awkward silence followed. Legolas self-consciously covered up his chest, and Aragorn continued to stare confusedly at the female dwarf. After a long moment he climbed out of bed, and pulled on his clothes that were spread across the floor. When he was fully dressed he turned to face the dwarf again and finally spoke.

"Who are you, for you most certainly not Gimli, son of Gloin, unless he was a women all along."

"Well, you are right" the dwarf lady said proudly. "I am Gimla daughter of Glion. He is my twin brother, and I assassinated him on the way through the paths of the dead. I took his beard and his place."

"Well, Gimla, I must asked you to leave, because you have just cause me a massive amount of humiliation. So shoo."

"You aren't sending the mother of your first born child away, are you?"

"WHAT!" shouted Aragorn. "YOU MUST BE KIDDING! I am already married!"

"Aragorn" interrupted Legolas, "we have council to get to."

Turning from the furious king, he threw Gimli/Gimla's clothes to her.

"Get dressed; you can impersonate Gimli for a little longer." He said, jumping out of bed to fetch his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

The council started awkwardly. Aragorn could feel the stares of both the foot man that had come to fetching him that morning, and Arwen. She could always tell when he was hiding something.

"Sooo" he started lamely, breaking the nasty silence that was spreading across the room.

"This is the first full meeting the lords have held in the last few centuries, blah, blah, blah, and I'm glad that you are all here." He looked over at Faramir, his adviser. Faramir, who had a rather odd looking mouth that morning, started blathering on about how they had begun repairing damage in the city, when all present heard a disturbance outside the meeting room. Guards shouted in surprise. This was followed by what sounded like flesh hitting metal, and bodies falling to a marble floor. The great, newly repaired doors then flew open, revealing a dwarven figure among the wreckage of the newly broken doors.

They all stared at this double of Gimli that had just barged through the door and taken it off its hinges. Thoughts of confusion were going through everyone's heads, except for Aragorn. His mind was thinking, _I only just got that door fixed…_ then he realised that this was serious.

"Greetings, Gimli look alike, or so, who are you?" Aragorn asked

"I am the real Gimli!" the dwarf replied

Gasps erupted around the room and everyone turned to the other Gimli who was seated next to Legolas.

"Can you prove, this, dwarf?" asked Faramir, who had a strange rash around his mouth, as did Gandalf and Saruman

"Indeed I can" started the dwarf, "That dwarf, whom you think is Gimli, is my sister, Gimla, who cut my beard and stole my identity at the Pass of the Dead!"

More gasps erupted round the room

"Wait, so that person, is not Gimli?" asked Arwen, who had returned from Rivendell

"No! I am!" said the dwarf

"But can you prove this?" asked Gandalf

"I can" said Legolas standing up, "Aragorn and I got a bit tipsy last night at the party and ended up in bed together, as well as Gimli, or Gimla, and when we saw her in the morning, the beard had fallen off and she had no d*ck!"

Even more gasps erupted around the room, especially from Arwen

"Aragorn" she started, "Is this true"

"Well, yes and no" stammered Aragorn, "I was drunk, everyone was, those idiotic hobbits did something to the drinks!" he continued angrily pointing at Pippin and Merry who slunk down in their seats. "So it was a mistake, Legolas was drunk, I was drunk and so was Gimli/Gimla"

"Oh Aragorn" Arwen wept, "You should have been more careful" and with that she ran out of the room crying. Aragorn went to follow her but was stopped by Gandalf.

"We must finish this counsel" the old Wizard exclaimed

"Indeed" said Faramir, "We need to come to judgement about this Gimla, daughter of Gloin"

"There is nothing more to say" said Gimla talking for the first time at the counsel, "I will leave for my homelands but I must take Aragorn and Legolas with me, for I am carrying their children"

Even more gasps erupted round the room, Aragron squealed and Legolas' mouth seemed to drop to the floor.

"How can you prove this?" asked Aragorn in a shaky voice

"Whenever a dwarf women makes love with another species they are instantly pregnant, and we have two wombs so I am carrying both your children"

"But they will be _deformed"_ squirmed Legolas

"They cannot be born" said Arwen, who had returned, "I am your wife, Aragorn, and I must bear your children!"

"I know, Arwen!" Aragorn said frustrated, "We will find out a way to get rid of it" he whispered quietly so only Arwen and Legolas could hear.

"Okay then, we will talk later" said Arwen walking out of the room once more

"This is a disaster" said Aragorn, "I cannot come to your homeland, Gimla, neither can Legolas"

"Very well" said Gimla, "But you must come in nine months when they are born"

"You mean the deformed babies?" said Legolas, "Ewww"

"That is all I have to say" said Gimla storming out, "But I will take your word for it, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas of the Mirkwood. You better be there, or there will be consequences."

With that she left the room and rode off into the distance, Aragorn and Legolas stormed off together upstairs, Gandalf, Saruman and Faramir decided to get some medicine for this strange rash that was appearing and they all waited, for the nine months to be over, when Aragorn and Legolas would seek to destroy the deformed 'children'.


	4. Chapter 4

Pippin and Merry were in deep shame. They were not very popular with the people of Gondor after they messed up the drinks and now had their King in a very tight situation. Pippin was looking especially down, and Merry was surprised. Merry always thought of Pippin as a strong willed hobbit who always got through things easily and without pain, Merry wondered if there could be another reason to Pippin's desperate forlorn look.

"Pippin" asked Merry, making Pippin look up, "It doesn't really matter about the party, people will forget about it soon. And even if they don't and we get banished, we can always go back to The Shire"

"I don't want to go back to The Shire, Merry" replied Pippin

"Why not, Pip? We love The Shire, it is our home"

"Yes but I do like Minas Tirith an awful lot"

"Since when, Pippin? Is there something you are not telling me?"

Pippin shifted uncomfortably on the seat he was sitting on in the dining room where the hobbits were alone.

"Well, I can' really tell you, Merry"

"Why?" said Merry shocked, "We always tell each other everything"

"Okay, okay, it is the Lady Eowyn…" he paused, "I am in love with her"

Merry stared at his cousin, shocked.

"Really, Pippin?" he stammered, "But she is the race of men"

"Yes I know, but I love her"

"You should tell her, Pip"

"I did, but she rejected my seductive courting rituals"

"Really? I thought we had perfected that!"

"Me too, when you tried it on me it worked perfectly"

"Ditto, well anyway Pip, it looks like I am going to have to help you"

"What do you mean, Merry?"

"Well you want her don't you? She might be able to fight against one hobbit but _two, _she might not."

"You are cunning Meriadoc Brandybuck!"

They both laughed and then walked down the coridors back to their own chambers. Merry guessed that Peregrin dreamt of Eowyn that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Arwen had been quite worried about this whole situation. She wondered if maybe Aragorn did those things because she was not being a 'fertile' wife. Maybe if she was the one to seduce him and go to bed with him, then this whole incident with Gimla's bastard child would be over. Well at least if she poisoned it, which was her plan. All she had to do was prove to Aragorn that she was not boring. There it was decided, Arwen then walked down the corridor to Aragorn's chamber, un buckling her cloaks as she went.

Aragorn tiredly walked along the corridor l. It had been a long exhausting day, full of highly humiliating events. He was looking forward to a long sleep alone in his bed. However it was not to be. When he entered his chambers, he saw his wife, Arwen posing suggestively on his bed. Not again, he groaned mentally. He vaguely remembered that something of this nature had happened last night, and had landed him in deep trouble. "Yeah about that..." he muttered, desperately trying to think up an excuse, "I have a really bad back... you see last night, Legolas did this thing when..."

"Oh shut up!" Arwen snapped at him. Her plan was falling apart before her. Sometimes she really wondered why she had married this man in the first place. Ignoring that thought, she swung her legs off the bed, and strolled up the Aragorn.

"I believe that it is time you had an heir, Aragorn son of Arathorn, king of all Gondor." She purred silkily. Aragorn felt his resolve weakening. She was his wife and stunningly beautiful. He reached behind him and locked the door. He wanted to be certain that a certain guard would not walk in on him this time. Arwen smiled triumphantly. So far her plan seemed to be running very smoothly indeed. As Aragorn advanded to the bed, starting to look a little reluctant, Arwen grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Ow my back.." muttered Aragorn

Aragorn woke up the next morning, this time with a shocking back ache and another beautiful elf draped across him. And like the last morning, a guard walked in.

"Lord Aragorn..." he started, and then stopped suddenly. "You really shouldn't make a habit of this" the guard said.

"I pay you to guard, not give me stupid advice" snapped Aragorn.

"But I am very concerned for you, My lord" and Guard continued, "You should seek professional help"

"I don't need..." Aragorn yelled at the guard, but was cut off by Arwen, who appeared to have woken up.

"You are dismissed" she told the guard imperiously. He stood staring, in shock at the beautiful elf women. Aragorn guessed he hadn't seen many naked elves in his time. Slowly he turned round and left. Arwen turned back to Aragorn.

"So," she said coolly, "how is your back?"

"Surprisingly good!" Aragorn exclaimed, "I must say you where nowhere near as rough as Legolas!" Arwen smiled smugly. The king lay back on the bed. He could really get used to these elves he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie Cotton walked down the corridors of Minas Tirith. She had journey all this way from The Shire just to see her beloved husband, Samwise Gamgee. As she approached his door she held her breath and turned the handle. _Please let him still love me _she said to herself. Then she wrenched the door open and to her horror saw her beloved Sam in a compromising position in the bed with Frodo.

"Sam, how could you?" Rosie cried in dismay

Sam looked up and saw his wife and instantly climbed off Frodo's back.

"Oh…um, Rosie dear" he stammered, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"Neither did I expect to re-unite with you in this situation!"

"Oh come on Rosie, don't be angry"

"How could I not be angry!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, come join us?"

Rosie thought for a moment and then straightened up

"Sure thing, Sam"

"Yay" said Frodo, "Double fun!"

With that Rosie hopped into bed with Frodo and Sam, beginning some very strange events.

Pippin peered into the lady Eowyns chambers. She was sitting on her bed, obviously about to go to bed, as she was dressed only in her night clothes. The cost was clear. Pippin slipped into her room, followed by Merry, who shut the door quietly behind him. Eowyn continued to read her book, to engrossed to notice the two hobbits sneaking towards her, Merry from behind and Pippin coming up right in front of her. Eventually she looked up and seeing Pippin said

"Oh, hello Pippin. I thought I told you last time that I wasn't... interested... in you."

Merry grabbed her from behind, clapping his hands over her mouth. Eowyn bit into his hands . Merry let out a scream. Eowyn tried to escape, but Pippin was already sitting on her pelvis.

"Why pippin?" she shrieked, "I have always been kind to you!"

"I'm sorry!" cried Pippin, who was beginning to regret his decision.

"Don't apologise" yelled Merry, who was struggling to grab Eowyns arms.

"And why you, Merry?" pleaded Eowyn, "We fought together, why have you turned on me like this?"

"I'm here to avenge my friend!" Merry yelled at her, "You broke his heart when you rejected him!"

"I'm not that broken hearted!" Pippin said, confused. He wished that he had never agreed to it, but it was too late, because he had accidentally ripped of the hem of Eowyns night dress, and the seams up the side began to split. At the sound of ripping fabric, who should enter but Eomer. He had drank way to much of the hobbits mead that he had found lying around and was still really drunk. As he struggled to focus on the threesome on the bed, Eowyn shrieked,

"THANK GOD! EOMER HELP ME!"

"What are you doing?" Eomer mumbled, still trying to focus

"Err... doing a puzzle" Merry yelled over Eowyns continued shrieks as her dress ripped a little more.

"Sooo... you need help with the puzzle?" Eomer asked confused.

"No you FOOL! ARE YOU BLIND" Eowyn yelled.

Eomer shrugged. He stepped forward to help them with the puzzle or whatever, slipped on the rug, lost his balance, then passed out due to alcohol overdose. They all looked shock at the man lying on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Eowyn asked quietly.

"Meh, who cares." Pippin said, pushing Eowyn back onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

***8 months later* - travelling to the lonely mountain! Hope you like it!**

Aragorn and Legolas had almost reached the Lonely Mountain, the home of Gimla the dwarf.

"Aragron" Legolas asked, "What if we are not able to destroy of these monsters?"

"We have to, and we will" the man replied, "We must for the sake of our pride and for the sake of Arwen" he finished turning to Arwen who was riding beside them. She smiled and then said

"I am planning on poisoning your 'child', Aragorn"

Aragorn was shocked at the brutality in his wife's voice

"Very well" he muttered, "Legolas, how about you?"

"I do not know, Aragorn, I am still trying to muster the strength to not vomit at the sight of the beast"

"That would not be the first time you have vomited in my presence, my good Legolas"

"Oh yes, I wonder who cleaned that up…"

Aragorn blushed and looked away, for he could vaguely remember licking the vomit up.

"Anyway" the man replied, "We are almost at the gates of the Lonely Mountain"

The three companions entered the gate, to be met by many hostile glances from the dwarves. A very large dwarf in particular marched straight up to Aragorn and said:

"So you are the bastard that got my Gimla knocked up are you?"

Aragorn stared at the Dwarf and replied

"We were drunk, and Legolas and I thought she was Gimli"

"Indeed, but Gimli is my son too, and I don't want him getting knocked up either" and with that he marched away.

"I didn't think Gimli could…" said Legolas

"I think that dwarf had lost his mind" replied Aragorn

They then entered the chamber to be met by another dwarf who told them that Gimla was currently in labour with the first child, Gimlagorn.

"Gimlagorn?" said Legolas, "That is sooooo stupid"

"And yours, Gimlas, is next" the dwarf replied and hurried quickly into the room. Legolas gave a squeak.

The three companions waited for what seemed like years before the same dwarf came out and said,

"Gimlagorn has been born, a boy"

Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas then headed into the room, to see Gimla lying in a bed with a deformed child in a cot next to her.

"_That_ is Gimlagorn?" asked Aragorn, turing his nose up.

Gimla nodded and Aragorn and Arwen went over to the cot, while Legolas stayed at the door to 'keep watch'.

"Awwww, it's kinda cute" said Aragorn

"Aragorn!" Arwen hissed and with that she produced a small vial as quick as a wisp and said:

"Would you mind if I poured this Elven liquid into the child's mouth. It will give it eternal intelligence"

"Yeah, go ahead" muttered Gimla

And with that Arwen hastily slipped a drop of the vial into the child's mouth. It was instantly dead. Gimla stared in horror.

"I went through nine hours of labour for you to just…" but she was cut off by her own scream

"It looks like Legolas' child is on the way" said a dwarf. So Aragorn and Arwen were pushed out of the room

"Well" said Aragorn, "That took care of that"

Legolas looked up from his seat outside Gimla's room.

"You killed it?" he asked eagerly.

"Well... Arwen did... but yeah" Aragorn said, a little regretfully, "It was kinda cute..."

Arwen glared at him, and then took a seat next to Legolas to wait until the next deformed child was born.

Early the next morning, Legolas was woken by the hideous dwarf that had shouted at him earlier. Blearily, he entered the room, where he saw the second cot laid next to the dead child's bed. Looking into it he saw a hideous red thing that shrieked.

"It is your child, Legolas. He is called Gimlas." Gimla said tiredly. She had spent the entire night in labour to give birth to a monstrous child. Legolas stared at the child blandly, then drew his knife, and stabbed it in the chest. It let out a squeak and died.

"I give up" Gimla moaned.

The three riders left the lonely mountain before the dawn, and made back to Minas Tirith. The humiliating event was behind them, and now every morning Aragorn could wake up each morning without fearing advice from a stupid guard.


	8. Chapter 8

Pippin waited anxiously outside Eowyn's chambers. Pippin had spent the night waiting for Faramir to allow him to be admitted to Eowyn's room. He entered quietly, and saw her sitting in bed holding a tiny baby. A hobbit baby. "Umm..." Pippin said awkwardly. He knew the child was his, not Faramir's.

"Pippin" Eowyn said, looking up from the morphed child's face.

"I want you to have the child. I can never be with you, as I love Faramir, and the child cannot stay."

"Umm..." Pippin said again. "Thanks?"

"No probs, it hideous and miniature, it would not fit in the world of men. But call it Perewyn, to remember me" Eowyn said, handing the child to Pippin.

"Thanks, Perewyn it is" Pippin said and left, attracting strange looks from Faramir, wandering what the hobbit was doing with his child. Shrugging, he went back inside to see his wife.

"What am I meant to do with a baby!" Pippin asked Merry. They were sitting on his bed, staring at the small child.

"Well..." Merry said, "You could give it to Rosie? She is having Sam child. Apparently"

"Hmm, I want to keep the child, so I can remember Eowyn, and all the good times we shared." Pippin said

"Well give it to them until it is old enough to walk."

"hmm... Well Merry, how are the stitches in your hand? That was a really deep bite."

"Surprisingly good, seeing that she bit into an artery. Well, seeing that you don't want to give away the child, I say we go back to the shire, so we can bring her up together."

"Ok", Pippin stood up and left to room taking the child with him. Merry stood up and started packing.


	9. Chapter 9 & Epilouge

All of the hobbits had returned to The Shire. Pippin had returned with Perewyn and taking care of her was his top priority, Merry promised that he would help as well, because it was partly his fault. Frodo, Sam and a pregnant Rosie returned to The Shire to await the day that Sam and Rosie's first child was born.

On the day Sam and Frodo could hear the screams going down the hall of the house, it was almost unbearable for Sam. Pippin was there with Perewyn and Merry and Frodo were there too, to give Sam moral support. Then a hobbit came out of the room and said;

"You may come in to see Rosie and her son now"

Sam practically zoomed in with Frodo and Merry following close behind and then Pippin standing in the doorway with Perewyn.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Sam, "My first child"

"About that…" stammered Rosie. But Sam had already gone up to the cot and when he looked in the child he saw looked nothing like him, but like Frodo!

"Yeah, I think it is Frodo's" Rosie finished turning to Frodo

"Really?" Frodo replied

"Yup, remember we had that threesome at Minas Tirith?"

"Oh yes" mumbled Frodo

Sam just stared at the wall and then said

"Oh well I'm sure we can have more of our own, Rosie, and this child can live with us until he is three, then he must go to live with Frodo"

"Really? Oh thank you Sam!" cried Rosie "Yes, I think Rodo would like that"

"Rodo?" chocked Sam

"Ha! It is like Frodo without the F!" laughed Frodo

The hobbits stared at him

"I think that is the idea Frodo" whispered Merry

"Anyway, maybe when Rodo is older he could be friends with Perewyn?" said Rosie

Pippin looked up from where he was standing in the doorway and came over to Rosie, and placed Perewyn in the cot beside Rodo.

"Yes, Eowyn would like that"

Minas Tirith had gone crazy. Gandalf was addicted to break dancing, Faramir had an incurable rash, Saruman died due to alcohol addiction, Pippin was the guardian of a deformed hobbit baby, Eowyn was in shame, Aragorn was embarrassed, Legolas was in dismay for killing something, even if it was hideous, Frodo was frantic about Sam, Sam was frantic about Rosie, Rosie was frantic about Frodo, Arwen was still not satisfied, Gimla was depressed, Gimli felt awkward, the guard felt awkward and Merry felt quite left out. Confusing things happen at a castle, when a female switches places…

**Thank you for reading! and please review! we are in the midst of writing a second one leading on from this!**


End file.
